Photography Contest
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: A photography contest that offered some money. In coincidence, Havoc, Falman and Fuery got stumbled upon the best photo that they could ever snap. A picture of their Colonel and First Lieutenant. Royai-oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
A/N: Since I don't know how much cenz is equivalent to, I made it up. So in this story, 1000 cenz is equal to 100 Dollars. Enjoy.

* * *

**Photography Contest**

A round of shots were blasted inside the office of Mustang's team. Three soldiers had their hands in the air and the Lieutenant was pointing a smoky gun toward their directions. The Colonel was standing behind her, clutching the morning newspaper and he looked pretty damn annoyed.

"If this thing ever happen again, I'll fire you myself!" and with that, Roy stomped out the office. Lieutenant Hawkeye followed him, leaving the ghostly pale officers.

"Sir, where are you going? You got a stack of paper that will be due in the afternoon. Aren't you going to finish them?" asked Riza, looking at her wrist watch.

Roy sighed. "I'm just going to have a cup of coffee, that's all. I need to clear off my head, Lieutenant," he said.

When they approached the cafeteria, Roy quickly slumped into one of the chairs while Riza went to get his coffee. Roy read through the paper again, trying to ignore the fact that everyone who bought the Central Daily would have see that picture.

"Here's your coffee, sir," Riza's voice brought him back to reality. The hot steaming cup of coffee had made Roy felt slightly refreshed. But his head was still full of that picture and the tiny caption that was posted in Central Daily, the local newspaper. He tossed the paper on the table as he took a sip of the coffee.

"They'll get 3000 cenz? The grand prize? Wow," Riza muttered.

"Yeah... For our picture!" replied Roy, still feeling annoy for the 'work of art' of his team.

* * *

A week before...

It was a sunny and bright day in Central. And the Mustang's team were out for a field work somewhere near the Central forest.

"Sir, you should have stayed at home. We'll manage here ourselves," said Riza.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be..." before he could finish his sentence, his sneezed. "Fine," he added, wiping his almost-bright-red nose with tissue.

"But you look pretty awful. Are you sure, sir?" added Havoc as he and others set-up the tents for their three days and two nights staying at the edge of the forest.

"I'm FINE!" he grumbled. 'Even if I'm not, I won't let my Riza be alone with all of you-sometime-maniac... Eh? My Riza? Argh! Stupid cold! Now you've short-circuited my brain system!' and Roy sneezed a couple times again.

Havoc shrugged and continued helping Fuery pitching the tents. Riza, whom had been quite worry about Roy's health, shook her head. Roy sure was a stubborn Colonel. Then, she went away from the men. There were plenty of things need to be done before the night come.

That night, it was Riza's and Havoc's duty to stay on guard. Roy, being stubborn as always, also stayed up, just to make sure that Havoc didn't do anything stupid or funny on _his_ Riza.

The night was extremely cold. Colder than in Central. It just made the matter worse when Roy didn't stop sneezing. Still, he refused to go inside and slept in the thick sleeping bag. Since he was the leader, both First and Second Lieutenants couldn't say anything about it.

Next morning, Roy's body really took its toll. His cold got worse and his body temperature was rising. He'd to stay inside his tent, reluctantly of course and after being threat with Riza's gun. His team went inside the forest, leaving Riza and the ill Colonel to guard the camp site.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked Riza when she entered his tent. Roy managed a nod for his lieutenant.

Riza moved closer to him. She placed her hand on his forehead and quickly pulled it back. Roy was burning hot. She took two white coloured pills from the medical kit and a bottle of water.

She helped him sat. "Open up, sir" as she brought the pills to his mouth. Forcefully and painfully, the Colonel swallowed the pills. It tasted bitter and hard. Slowly, Riza laid him back onto the mattress. She took his sleeping bag and warped him in it.

Roy looked worn out in that state. His nose was bright red and watery. His face was also red. Riza took her handkerchief and wiped his nose. "Sir, you should have stayed home," murmured the First Lieutenant.

"No, Riza. I rather be here, with you..." he grumbled.

Blood suddenly rushed toward her face. "Get some rest, sir" said Riza, trying to hide her crimson face.

"My head hurts," he mumbled more. Without hesitation or anything, her fingers quickly moved to his head, slowly messaging his temples. Few minutes later, Roy finally fell asleep.

Riza removed a few strands of his jet-black from his forehead only that they felt back to their original place. Riza let out a yawn. She didn't have anything to work on right now. Her job was supposed to follow the team inside, but since the Colonel was ill, she had to take care of him. Now that he was asleep, maybe she could take some rest too.

Riza stretched. In her current sitting position, she closed her eyes; waiting to go to the slumberland.

Fews seconds later, she was asleep.

About three hours after both had fell asleep, the team got back to the site.

"Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye?" asked Havoc to himself as he lowered the bag pack. Falman and Fuery did the same. As they arranged their findings and stuffs, Fuery saw something inside the Colonel's tent.

"Guys come here! Quick and please quiet" he called his comrades. A big smile was plastered on his face.

Both of them got near Fuery. Then, the bespectacled man pointing to something inside the tent. Yup, it wasn't an illusion or anything. What they saw almost made their jaws fell on the ground.

The strict First Lieutenant was asleep inside the Colonel's tent. But that wasn't all. The sleeping-bag-clad Colonel was embracing the Lieutenant in his arms and it looked like both of them were very comfortable in that position. Roy's face was in her free hair with his arms warped tightly around her body. They didn't seem to realise it. Maybe because both of them were too tired.

"Fuery, get the camera. Now!!" whispered Havoc. He just got an awesome idea. This is going to be great!!

Fuery snapped few shots of them after being forced by the blonde man. "What are you going to do with these pictures?" asked Falman.

"There's a contest in the paper. A photography contest for 'Cutest Couple' sort of thing. The prizes are awesome. And I think, we have a chance to win if we send this picture," explained Havoc, grinning widely. "I mean, the price is 1000 cenz and that's only the third place," he added. Falman and Fuery grinned.

Then, they heard a sound came from inside the tent and the three of them scattered away. Colonel or First Lieutenant couldn't know about this, well not until they send the pictures.

Inside the tent,

Riza's face quickly turned to bright red when she realised where she was. She shoved his heavy body away, awakening him up in the process.

She apologised as she tidied her clothes. Then, she walked out; still feeling embarrassed. How did she ended up in his muscular arms and didn't notice it?

* * *

And a week after that, Roy and Riza found the pictures in Central Daily with a tiny caption saying: the Official Couple of Central, Royai. Royai, a word that was invented by the genius, Falman, describing Roy and Riza. Why Royai? Because it was a name from combining the Colonel's first name and First Lieutenant's surname. Roy and Hawkeye became Royai.

"Sir, what do think about the name?" a sudden question from Lieutenant Hawkeye brought Roy back to the cafeteria after his mind wondered back to the event.

"It's a stupid name. People doesn't understand what does it mean. It should be Roy Riza. Plain and simple. People will definitely understand that more than Royai" he replied and took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Please review!! Thanks for reading


End file.
